1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair root collection kit, and in particular to a hair root collection kit for use in the isolation of DNA from hair roots.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The National DNA Data Bank, located in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada and other laboratories worldwide collect and analyze human hair. Analysis involves the microscopic comparison of different hair samples or DNA isolation from hair roots for subsequent analysis. DNA processing from hair typically requires the use of cells contained at the xe2x80x9cbulbxe2x80x9d or root sheath of pulled hair. Another current procedure using mitochondrial DNA actually uses the hair shaft, but this procedure is more specialized and less discriminating than the DNA method using the root sheath.
A problem with hair is proper preparation of the pulled hair and storage. Typically, numerous hairs (ten or more) are pulled and the root sheaths are cut off and processed for DNA analysis. At present, hair samples are delivered to the laboratory in small sample tins or paper envelopes. Plastic containers and bags are avoided due to static and the possibility of losing hairs when they are pulled from the container.
In the past, hair arriving in a forensic laboratory could be processed on a case by case basis. However, in large forensic laboratories it is not unusual for 100-200 packages of hair to arrive virtually simultaneously. Substantial time delays are experienced for the analyst to locate and carefully remove each hair for processing in 1.5 ml tubes. The hairs are commonly entwined, making it difficult to identify which end of the individual hairs has a root. Moreover, it is difficult to handle single hair samples.
An object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the problem of collecting and immobilizing hair samples outlined above in the form of a relatively simple hair root collection kit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hair sample collection kit which allows for individual hairs to be quickly and easily immobilized in a particular orientation, and which allows for protection from contamination.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a hair root collection kit comprising a planar base; an adhesive area on said base; and a non-adhesive, impermeable area on said base adapted to receive individual hairs, whereby the hairs can be mounted on the adhesive area with root sheaths thereof overlying the non-adhesive area.
Preferably, the planar base is a paper card, and the strip of adhesive is a length of double faced tape, i.e. a strip of tape with adhesive on both sides thereof. One side of the tape is adhered to the card, and the other side receives the individual strands of hair.